Mew Bit Beast
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: The Beybladers come across a group of very interesting girls, one who beats the areas best with out even trying, and it's her first game. What is it about these girls and their little pink Cafe that interests them so much, especially Rey and Kai? R&R


Beyblade/Tokyo Mew Mew

1

The New Beyblader and the little Pink Café

**Alright, this is an idea I've had filtering around in my brain for a while, I wanted to see what people thought, so please let me know what you think with that little Review button at the end of the chapter! :)Rated 'T' for language,  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or Tokyo Mew Mew I do however own Dale

* * *

><p>"Dale, are you sure you want to do this?" Zoë asked as she walked next to a taller girl with short blond hair in a pixie cut and dull blue eyes. "I mean you haven't even Beybladed before."<p>

"Zoë relax would you," Dale laughed turning to look at the leader of the Mew Mews.

"Okay, it's just what if you lose?" she asked, her hand coming up to her neck where a bell use to be.

"I am not letting that creep get away with the bell that my brother gave to you," Dale growled. "No way, Elliot spent why too much time finding you that." Dale's gloved hands clenched slightly. "Not that I'm blaming you." She added seeing the look of guilt making its way into Zoë's brown eyes.

Zoë looked up and smiled at her best friend. Ever since the Mew Mew project they had been best friends. Zoë still couldn't understand Dale's fashion sense though. She eyed Dale's baggy black jeans, old joggers, white tank-top with rips in it and a jacket that went to her mid-section and her black fingerless gloves.

"Okay then," Zoë said looking around. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a huge crowd around the area that Dale and Mark had agreed on Beyblading. "Wow, a big crowd."

"Yeah…that can't be just for my battle, there has to be something else," Dale stated. Zoë rolled her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe people just want to see you kick Mark's arse in something else besides martial arts," Zoë muttered. "Sometimes I wonder how we're friends, you need to lay back, girl." Dale laughed at that and winked at the smaller of the two.

"Yeah, I know but I am related to Elliot," she pointed out which made Zoë laugh.

"Good point," Zoë stopped giggle when the crowd parted and they saw Mark standing on one side of the circle.

"About time Dale, didn't think you'd show up," Mark sneered. Dale laughed and took her spot on the other side of the Beyblade circle and pulled out her black and gold Beyblade with a picture of a black and gold Mountain Lion in the middle.

"I never break a promise to a friend and I never back-down from a fight, especial not one with you," Dale growled setting up her Beyblade.

"You ever seen her Beyblade before?" Tyson asked watching the new Beyblade girl taunted the male.

"No, according to Dizzi she's never even been in a battle before," Kenny replied. Kai and Rey watched the new girl with interest.

"So this is her first time Beyblading?" Max asked. "And she's fighting Mark, the best in this area?"

"Yep, looks like it," Kenny replied.

"She's a fool," Kai stated. "She's gonna lose big time." Rey snorted and looked at Kai.

"Maybe, maybe not, Kai," Rey said. "You never know besides that Beyblade looks pretty strong."

"What?" Kenny asked. "Guys listen to this."

"Hey ya guys," Dizzi's voice said merrily from Kenny laptop. "You need to look at her Beyblade more closely."

"Why?" Tyson asked looking at the Beyblade.

"It has a bit beast," Dizzi replied. "Now stop talking because I want to watch this." The boys all looked at each other then back at the girl, trying to figure out what bit beast she has.

"Ready to lose?" Mark asked.

"Not in you bloodily dreams," Dale growled. "Let's go."

"Right," The random said. "Ready? And three, two, one. Let it Rip!"

Dale held her Beyblade at an angle and pulled on. Her blade flipped over in the air and landed in the circle, spinning fast. Her eyes held the tinniest of a golden glow, she moved her hand slightly and her Beyblade just dodged Marks.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't ya wanna play, little kitty cat?" he taunted. Dale glared at him and her Blade went right for Mark's, a tiny gold glow wrapping around it.

"Time to lose," she growled. "Tigan lets finish this!" Her Beyblade-Tigan-hit Mark's head on sending it out of the circle and making a smash landing in-front of Rey.

"Guys did you see that?" Tyson asked. "She kicked his butt!" Kai looked up at the girl-whose name they found out was Dale-and smirked.

"So, she has some talent," he muttered. "Still not enough though."

"I'd be careful Kai," Dizzi said. "If you looked close enough you would see that there was a small golden glow around her Blade and as she moved her hand-"

"That's not fair!" Mark exploded. "I still get to keep little Zoë's bell." Zoë stepped up next Dale and glared at him, something that didn't happen often but when it did it was scary.

"Give me back my Bell! It was a present from Elliot you jerk!" Zoë screamed. Mark tapped his chin and titled his head to the side.

"I don't think so," Mark said and turned to walk away.

"Okay, that's fine," Dale mumbled. "Just have to take it by force then."

"Dale don't you…promised," Zoë muttered while slapping her hand on her forehead. "Nah, who am I kidding I wanna see him get his butt whooped in another thing today."

Dale had pushed off the ground, flipping over and landed in-front of Mark, arms folded and a very scary death glare on her face.

"Bell. Now." She growled out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, getting feisty are we little kitty cat?" Mark asked taunting to girl who was wound up like a Mountain Lion ready to pounce and kill.

"Looks like I'm gonna kick your arse in two things today," she laughed. "Beyblading and martial arts."

"Things are about to get interesting," Rey said. "This girl is interesting."

"I wonder what martial art she does," Max said. "And I wonder if she could beat you Tyson." Tyson looked up from his Beyblade with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, depends on how long she's been doing it, how much she practices and how good she is, also what martial art she does, from the look of it she does Taekwondo," he explained going back to looking at he's blade.

"What's up with him?" Kenny asked looking at the others.

"I don't know," Kai said eyes never leaving Dale's face. "But I think Dale's-if that's her name-is about to snap." He couldn't help but think there was a glow that surrounded the girl.

Dale lowered down into a crouch before springing out of it, turning in the air she sent a spinning round-house at Mark's head. He managed to dodge it but failed to dodge her back kick at the end.

He felt the wind rush out of he's stomach; he felt a bit of pain but not much. He stood up fully and sent a sliding side kick at Dale. She blocked it but missed the hook kick. She moved her head but still got nicked on the temple. Her back was facing Kai, she took a few steps backwards, and she was a few inches from Kai. He stood there, ready to catch the girl.

Her world spun around but she refused to let it take her. She made a promise to get Zoë's necklace with the bell on it back and that's what she's going to do. She closed her eyes and brought her hands in-front of her and clasped them together.

"What are you doing, praying?" Mark sneered. Dale's eyes flew open and she leaped at Mark. Her right leg got him with a round-house and still in the air; spinning around her left leg got him with a wheel kick.

Dale landed on the ground and swayed a bit. Mark was on the ground. He sat up and groaned.

"Bell," Dale muttered, her world still spinning from Mark's hook kick and the whole spinning in air thing didn't really help either. Mark grunted and pulled out the bell on the ruby pink ribbon.

Dale nodded her head which made the spinning worst. She turned around and walked towards Zoë who was standing in-front of the boys with a worried look on her face.

"Dale, you okay?" she asked. Dale smiled at her.

"Yep, here's you're necklace," her speech was slurred together and she was swaying. "I just wish the world would stop spinning but I think that Mark has it worst." She swayed one more time before falling backwards.

Rey acted quickly and caught her.

"Wow, you okay there?" he asked. Dale looked and into his eyes and laughed.

"You're eyes remind me of cat's eyes," was all she said before letting the darkness take her. Rey let a little chuckle escape his lips. He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"Where are you guys heading?" he asked. Kai still couldn't remove his eyes from Dales even if they were closed.

"A little café not far from here, Café Mew Mew," Zoë explained. "Thankyou…"

"Rey," Rey said. "That's Max, Kenny or Chief as we call him, Tyson and Kai."

"I'm Zoë and that's Dale," Zoë replied. "Thank you, I mean it, Dale gets herself into a lot of trouble and I'm not kidding."

"Man she's light," Rey said looking down at the girl. "Does she eat anything?" Zoë was tiring the ribbon around her neck as she laughed.

"What doesn't she eat," Zoë giggled. "Yeah, she eats a lot just works out more." Kai and Rey both looked at the girl in Rey's arms. 'Cat's eyes ha?' Rey thought. 'Well, you remind me of a very feisty kitty…maybe that's way that guy Mark kept on calling her a little kitty cat.'

'There's something about her, not just her glow there's something else…she hasn't Beybladed before, yet she beat Mark…well, she does have a bit beast I suppose but still,' Kai thought looking away from Dale as Zoë caught him looking and raised an eyebrow.

"She's a very good Beyblader," Max started up after the silence got to him.

"That was her first time believe it or not," Zoë muttered. "Elliot, her brother, got her a Beyblade a while ago but she hasn't had time to practice or anything…been busy with the café and all."

"Does she own it?" Tyson asked.

"Half, she also works there as a waitress, oh yeah, that reminds me," Zoë said rolling her eyes. "You guys look like you could do with some food; we have the best cook ever, stay awhile, besides Dale will want to thank you." 'Or yell at you, either way,' Zoë thought at the end.

"Cool, sounds like a plan!" Kenny cheered. Zoë smiled as they came in view of the Café. She opened the door and all the boys looked around wide eyed.

"We're not-Oh, My God!" Bridget exclaimed. "Dale! Is she okay?" Bridget stopped her setting up of the tables and ran over to Rey and looked down at the female. "Kikki go get Elliot and Wesley, Cornea go and get her bed ready."

"Right away!" the two girls replied. Rene walked over and looked at the second eldest of the group.

"She okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, just got nicked by one of Mark's hook-kicks," Zoë explained as Elliot and Wesley came up from the basement…well, Elliot more like stormed.

"Where is the bastard? I'm gonna destroy him!" Elliot exploded.

"Well, Dale here already did that," Rey replied.

"And who are you?" Elliot roared eying how he was holding his little sister.

"I'm-"

"That's Rey, he carried Dale over here, that's Max, Kenny or Chief, Kai and Tyson," Zoë explained. "And Dale's fine she wouldn't want you to scare away her helper before she could thank him, also I offered them some food…they looked hungry."

"Take her up stairs, Kikki show him where and I shall get some food ready," Wesley commanded before Elliot got say anything different. "Zoë got get changed, girls finish setting up the Café and gentlemen have a seat, Elliot, follow me."

Elliot grumbled but did so anyway. He folded his arms and leant against the door as Wesley parred some food.

"You know you should thank him for carrying Dale over here," Wesley said. Elliot glared and grunted.

"I know but the way he was looking at her...creped me out," Elliot replied.

"What you mean the way you look at Zoë?" Wesley asked raising an eyebrow. "You knew it was bound to happen soon and you have to let her go otherwise…" he trailed off and let Elliot think about what he said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and see if there are anyway Blue Aqua signals yet," Elliot said over his shoulder as he made his way back into the basement.

Rey placed Dale on the bed in the room that Kikki had showed him. Cornea had already got her bed ready and was back down stairs, Kikki left as soon as she had pointed out the bedroom.

Rey looked around and realised that the room walls were covered in drawings. Some of them of the girls in what looked to be waitress uniforms, another of the girls in what appeared to be casual and another one in swim-suits. 'Dale isn't in any of these…,' Rey thought he looked at some of the other drawings.

One was of six animals, a wildcat, a mount lion, some type of bird, a wolf, a monkey and some type of fish. The fish was in the lake near them, the bird was flying overhead, and the wildcat and mountain lion were side by side. The monkey was in the trees and the wolf was standing over them, as if looking after them.

There was one of Elliot and Zoë together at a café holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes.

The one that caught he's eye the most was the giant drawing of a black and gold mountain cat standing in the rain. With lightning flashing behind it, it was standing up high and strong. This drawing was right above Dale's bed.

His eyes travelled down to the female again. She turned her head to the side and he saw the start of what looked to be a tattoo or something. It looked like a claw…with lightning wrapping around it and wrapping down her arm.

'You are one strange girl Dale,' he thought while leaving the room. He failed to notice the picture above the window. It was a Bey stadium with five males standing around the circle in the middle. Four of them were holding Beyblades while the shortest one was holding a laptop. The words Blade-Beakers were written above it.


End file.
